Warp Darkmatter
Warp Darkmatter is a villain from the cartoon series Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command ''(based on the fictional show from ''Toy Story) - he was once a respected space ranger and partner of Buzz Lightyear but turned to the dark side and betrayed Star Command to become one of evil Emperor Zurg's henchmen, due to Warp's training as a Space Ranger and partnership with Buzz Lightyear he has learnt skills that rival Buzz himself, in many ways this makes Warp Darkmater an evil-version of Buzz Lightyear although the two don't share a similarity in physical appearance. He was voiced by Diedrich Bader. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' Warp Darkmatter serves as the true secondary antagonist of the film. In the beginning of the movie, Buzz Lightyear and Warp Darkmatter were both Space Rangers. In fact, they were partners as well as best friends (or so Buzz thought). During a search for 3 little green men on a distant moon, the two (led by three stowaway little green men) stumbled upon one of Zurg's hideaways. There they found (and rescued) the three missing green men, who were being tortured by the Evil Emperor Zurg . However, Zurg escaped and activated the self-destruct sequence on his way out. Buzz Lightyear managed to get out in time, but Warp Darkmatter was pinned under some debris and was unable to escape. Buzz presumed Warp to be dead. His body was later retrieved by Zurg's hornets and turned into Agent Z and was equipped a right mechanical arm that could transform into a variety of weapons. He then led the assault on the little green men's home planet in order to steal the Uni-Mind, a giant orb that creates the telepathic link between the little green men. Buzz Lightyear and his new partner, a robot named XR then arrived to help the little green men. Agent Z then battles Buzz and XR as they chase after him. XR then tries to shoot Agent Z but Z then fires a cannonball into one of his guns which explodes, destroying XR. Agent Z then says to Buzz "You're good' but I'm better", which is what Buzz said earlier when they were chasing him, and then shoots Buzz, knocking him out. Agent Z then escapes with the Uni-Mind. Later, when Buzz invades Planet Z, Zurg's home planet. Agent Z then battles with Buzz, Buzz defeats Agent Z and places him under arrest. Agent Z then takes off his mask and reveals himself to be Warp, much to Buzz's surprise and confusion, distracting him long enough for Warp to knock him out. When Buzz awakens, he asks Warp why he is aligned with Zurg. Warp then explains then he was always aligned with Zurg ever since he and Buzz were in the academy due to evil being profitable. When rookie ranger Princess Mira Nova and XR and janitor Booster arrived to help Buzz, Zurg then ordered Warp to kill Buzz only to be hit by one of Zurg's hornets which was controlled by Mira and was crushed by Booster who landed on him after being ejected by Mira from their ship's cockpit. In the end Warp was captured by Booster and XR and then arrested by Star Command. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Traitor Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gunmen Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Assassin Category:Fighter Category:Anti Heroes Category:Mercenaries Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Rivals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Tragic Villain Category:Toy Story Villains Category:Liars Category:Spy Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Frauds Category:Masked Villain Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Galactic Overlord Category:Laser-Users Category:Gaolers Category:Recurring villain Category:Male Villains